If you came back from Heaven
by Marajsky
Summary: After Dana comes home from her meeting with the big guys in Gethsemane, she sits and plays one of her favorite country CD's


Date sent:        Thu, 23 Oct 1997 15:53:30 -0400
    
    From:             marajsky@snip.net (Char Priolo)
    
    Subject:          If you came back from Heaven (1/1)
    
    Title - If you came back from Heaven (1/1)
    
    Author -Char Priolo      
    
    E-Mail address -Marajsky@snip.net
    
    Archive: Anywhere and everywhere
    
    Rating -PG  (one bad word)
    
    Category -V, A (Angst), MSR, S(Song)
    
    Spoilers -End of 4th season
    
    Disclaimers: None of these characters belong to me. I'm just borrowing them
    
    and I promise to return them in good or excellent condition to their original
    
    owners. "If you came back from heaven" written by  Lorrie Morgan/Richard
    
    Landis (BMI) from the CD Lorrie Morgan-"War Paint"
    
    Summary - After Dana comes home from her meeting with the big guys
    
    in "Gethsemane", she sits and plays one of her favorite country CD's
    
    (Let's pretend she is NOT in on the deal)
    
    ============================================================
    
    If you came back from heaven
    
    By: Char Priolo
    
    What a day! I wish I could just wake up from this nightmare!
    
    I can't believe he's gone. What will I do now? (Dana, can you 
    
    say 'CO-depended'?) Music?! That's what I need, but nothing too happy 
    
    or upbeat. Country Music, that's it, perfect for the mood I'm in right now. 
    
    Let's see, I'll sit right here on the floor and look through my CD's. Um, 
    
    Garth Brooks? NO, no men! Leann Rines? No, too perky! Lorrie 
    
    Morgan? PERFECT! Let's see 'Something in Red'? No. What about 
    
    "War Paint"? That's it! I'll put this into the CD player and get some wine. 
    
    While the song "My night to howl" played I thought back to my night to 
    
    howl in Philly with Ed and the tattoo. Too bad it ended the way it did, I 
    
    would have loved to have just 1 one night stand that would work out. One 
    
    where the guy would not try to kill me because his tattoo told him to. Oh
    
    well, I'll go to the wire rack in my dining room and pick out some wine. 
    
    While I pour some red wine into a glass I heard the song "War Paint" 
    
    playing, I can't handle that one, I reach for the remote and hit the skip 
    
    button to the next song "If you came back from heaven". I sat on the 
    
    couch with my favorite blanket as the song played. I can't believe a song 
    
    could hit me like a ton of bricks like this one, the tears finally came as the
    
    song started.
    
            I wouldn't know what to say
    
            I wouldn't know what to do
    
            If you came back from heaven and I could look at you
    
            Would I fumble for the words
    
            Would I be a little shy
    
            Would I bust right out with laughter or brake right down and cry
    
            Oh if you came back from heaven would it be like it was then
    
           Could we just pick up where we left off or try it all again
    
           Oh if you came back from heaven it would freeze me in my tracts.
    
           And I hope God knows if he let you go, I'll never send you back
    
            Do you kiss feel the same      
    
            Do you have the same touch 
    
            Will you whisper softly that you missed me so much    
    
            Have you heard all my prayers when I laid down at night
    
            And did you feel my body as I held your pillow tight
    
            Oh if you came back from heaven would it be like it was then
    
           Could we just pick up where we left off or try it all again
    
           Oh if you came back from heaven it would freeze me in my tracts.
    
           And I hope God knows if he let you go, I'll never send you back
    
            And if god forbid you leave this earth again while I sleep
    
            I hope He knows if you go you'll be bringing me
    
            Oh if you came back from heaven would it be like it was then
    
           Could we just pick up where we left off or try it all again?
    
           Oh if you came back from heaven it would freeze me in my tracts.
    
           And I hope God knows if he let you go, I'll never send you back      
    
            I hope god know if he let you go I'll never send you back
    
    Oh my god, what would I do if I could see him again? I would hold him and 
    
    NEVER let him go. I would tell him that I love him, I always have. Well it 
    
    doesn't matter anyway since I will be joining him soon enough. I just hope
    
    I can do this alone. Oh God why? How did things get so fucked up? 
    
    Why us? What did we do to deserve such a raw deal? I guess the old 
    
    saying is true "Only the good die young" I alone, frighten and I'm dying.
    
    I will be with you soon Mulder, just be there for me, because I know 
    
    you will not be back from heaven. But I will be there with you soon, 
    
    very soon.
    
    THE END
    
    Member of: XFR, EP, FT, XF, Club Jade, AOLSWFC
    
    Check out my web page for my stories:


End file.
